


The Diamond in Your Engagement Ring is Fake

by muscatmusic18



Series: June Prompt Challenge [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Diamonds, Engagement Rings, F/M, Fluff, and whether or not they’re real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Daniel has something to confess about Peggy’s ring.





	The Diamond in Your Engagement Ring is Fake

**Author's Note:**

> You ever have those days where your writing just feels heavy and clumsy? Yeah.

Peggy was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper when Daniel sat down next to her, looking nervous. “Peg, there’s something I need to tell you.”

She faced him fully. “What is it darling?”

He took a deep breath. “This has been weighing on me since I first bought your ring, and I know I should’ve told you as soon as I gave it to you. You have a right to know, so I’m telling you now.”

Peggy folded her newspaper and grabbed his hands in hers. “Darling, you’re starting to worry me. What’s wrong?”

“The diamond in your engagement ring is fake.”

Peggy looked down at her left hand, studying the stone. There was what looked like a diamond in the middle, flanked by two rubies set on a gold band. Through her untrained eyes, the stone looked clear, sparkly, and neatly cut; it looked exactly like a diamond to her.

She shrugged her shoulders. “Okay.”

Daniel studied her face. “You’re not mad?”

She chuckled incredulously, gripping his hands comfortingly. “Of course not, why would I be? My ring is gorgeous, who cares what kind of stone is in it? And even if I could tell that it wasn’t a diamond, I still wouldn’t care because the ring came from you, and it symbolizes our love and the promises of our future. That’s infinitely better than whatever price you can put on a diamond.”

He let out a breath, shoulders slumping in relief. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. I was terrified that you’d be angry and demand a real diamond.”

She shook her head. “As long as you bought the ring out of love, I don’t care what’s in it.”

He leaned forward until they were hugging, nuzzling into her neck.

After a few minutes, she spoke up. “I still don’t care, but may I ask: are the rubies real?”

He looked up at her. “Yes, actually. That’s why I bought the ring, because I thought rubies were more you than diamonds.”

She smiled brightly, pecking a kiss I his lips. “As long as you love me, my ring could be a candy wrapper for all I care.”


End file.
